The objective of this study is to assess the safety and efficacy of famciclovir dosed at 750mg bid for 10 days versus valaciclovir 1g bid for 10 days in reducing the frequency of subsequent lesional recurrences in patients who recieve early therapy for their primary HSV-2 genital infection.